


Ecos de amor

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Category: El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series), Pifia a Crítico (Web Series)
Genre: AU humano, Double Fake Dating, Drama, Fake Dating, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, characters y relationships serán actualizados conforme salgan, fake dating 2.0. (el otro lo empecé por estas fechas el año pasado), pero de momento dejo puesto el remicel aunque van a tardar bastante en salir, pero no como esperarías, romcom, son tontas yo no hago las normas, tontas enamoradas, tw también se irán añadiendo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: No hay evento más romántico que una boda. Sin embargo, "romance" no es la palabra que viene a la mente de Seren cuando se entera de que Riddle las ha invitado a ella y a Dalharil (la medio-hermana de Riddle) a la suya. Esto no sería un problema si no fuera porque dicha medio-hermana es su exnovia. Ambas deciden llevar una pareja falsa a la boda para no quedar mal delante de la otra. Pero... ¿renacerá la llama entre ellas? ¿o el destino las separó por algo en el pasado?Lee este fascinante fake dating 2.0. (2.0. porque hay doble fake dating) para averiguarlo.--------Los ships, personajes y tags se irán actualizando conforme avance el fic. No descarto que el rating pueda subir. Además, los caps tendrán en la nota del principio los posibles tw y en la nota del final un resumen en caso de haber tw para que se pueda seguir el fic.
Relationships: Lericel (Pifia a Crítico) / Remiel (Pifia a Crítico), Riddle (Mesa de Arpías) / Larilla Thadar-Ze | Dahlia (Mesa de Arpías), Seren (Mesa de Arpías) / Dalharil (El Auge), fake dating Taliser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. La llamada

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, el año pasado por estas fechas estaba lidiando con el estrés del TFG escribiendo el fake dating taliser "Apagando velas en la noche" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715254/chapters/49210850). Me hace gracia haberme puesto a escribir este ahora (lo llevo pensando desde antes del verano).
> 
> En "Apagando velas en la noche" creo que mejoré mucho escribiendo, a ver si con este también lo hago.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> PD: He ido full on cheesy con el título

Era un día cualquiera, porque, la verdad, es que no se necesita un día importante para que pasen cosas que van a cambiar tu vida. La mayoría de las veces que un evento así sucede la persona afectada no es consciente de ello hasta que pasa. Y por eso precisamente, Seren estaba en su piso, tranquilamente haciendo ejercicio, cuando la canción que estaba escuchando dejó de sonar. Su lugar fue ocupado por vibraciones y la pantalla encendiéndose con el icono de llamada entrante.

Una llamada. En esta época en la que prácticamente toda comunicación que no fuese cara a cara se hacía por mensaje. Fuese quien fuese debía ser algo serio si estaba llamándola. La persona en cuestión puede que no fuese consciente, o puede que sí, del cambio que estaba apunto de generar en la vida de Seren. De que esa llamada iba a ser la catálisis de algo que no esperaba. Pero por el momento la tormenta no había empezado, no se habían hilado aún los destinos ni nada estaba decidido. Por el momento era solo una llamada.

El número que apareció en pantalla cuando Seren pudo coger su móvil era uno que tenía guardado, y por lo tanto aparecía con el nombre que llevaba asociado. Riddle. Su amigo de la infancia, el que era prácticamente su hermano. Era raro que Riddle la llamase, no porque no tuviesen contacto, al contrario, solían quedar para tomar algo y contarse cómo les iba la vida. Sin embargo, todas esas veces habían quedado por mensaje. ¿Habría pasado algo serio? ¿Habría pasado algo con _ella_?

Porque sí. Riddle era su mejor amigo desde que ambos eran renacuajos que jugaban juntos en la guardería. Pero no solo era eso. También era el hermano pequeño de la primera exnovia de Seren. Esa relación había sido… intensa, como poco. Ambas se conocían también desde muy jóvenes, a través de Riddle. Y Seren mentiría si dijese que no sentía una sensación extraña en su estómago, que no era capaz de acabar de ubicar, cada vez que pensaba con melancolía que habían sido el primer beso la una de la otra.

Pero esa relación había acabado. Bastante mal, además. Eran jóvenes; eran estúpidas; no sabían lidiar con sus problemas, sobre todo Seren. Algunas noches, sola, en su cama a las tantas de la madrugada y, tal vez, tras haber estado fuera bebiendo con las chicas, pensaba en lo que podría haber sido si no se hubiese portado como una cabrona. Si puede que a su lado en esos momentos podría haber habido una mata de cabellos rizados blancos y una sonrisa reservada solo para gente especial en su vida. Pero todo eso eran castillos de naipes, derruidos ante la mas leve brisa de realidad. Dalharil no estaba ni iba a estar a su lado en esa cama que algunas noches se le antojaba muy grande, muy solitaria.

Se alegraba de, al menos, haber mantenido la amistad con Riddle. Fue duro perder la relación que tenía con Dalharil, no solo como pareja, también como amiga. Así que se alegraba de tener a Riddle, aunque a veces fuese complicado hablar de ciertos temas con él. Aunque tuviesen que intentar evitar hablar de la familia.

Por eso le preocupó ver que la llamaba. Tenía que ser algo serio. Descolgó tras un pequeño segundo por la sorpresa.

“¿Riddle? ¿Va todo bien?” La preocupación estaba bien presente en su voz. Tal vez por eso chocó tanto el contraste con la respuesta que obtuvo.

Riddle sonaba feliz, con una sonrisa que se transmitía hasta a través del teléfono. “Sí, sí. Más que bien, en realidad.”

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Seren. Vale, solo llamaba para hacerse el dramático un rato. Era algo muy típico suyo, pero normalmente lo hacía a través de audios. Seren estaba segura de que después los volvía a oír él solo porque le gustaba su propia voz. Siguió hablando.

“Llamaba para decirte algo importante.”

Ahí estaba, sí que pasaba algo. Pero conociendo a Riddle ese algo podía ser desde algo realmente serio hasta decirle que se acababa de comprar un abrigo nuevo y quería quedar para enseñárselo.

“Tienes toda mi atención, dime.” Respondió sonriendo de lado.

Riddle hizo una pausa, probablemente por el dramatismo de la misma. Un par de segundos pasaron en los que Seren sabía que seguía la llamada porque podía oír ruido de fondo al otro lado de la línea. Podía perfectamente imaginarse la sonrisa de su amigo ahora mismo, esperando el momento para decirlo, con ganas, pero gustándose en el drama de esperar unos segundos.

Finalmente habló, su voz subiendo una octava por el medio grito y la emoción. “¡Que me caso!”

Los gritos de celebración de ambos se unieron, Seren gritando felicitaciones y Riddle riendo. Fueron unos segundos en los que realmente no se estaban entendiendo casi el uno al otro, pero la felicidad era compartida y obvia en sus voces. Cuando se calmaron, Seren pudo preguntar. Sabía que estaba con una chica, una tal Dahlia, y que había un drama familiar que Riddle no le había acabado de contar. Pero no sabía mucho más de su relación.

“Me alegro muchísimo, en serio. ¿Cuándo vais a celebrar la boda?”

Al otro lado del teléfono Riddle se dejó caer en el sofá, queriendo recuperar el aliento tras reír tanto. “El mes que viene, un fin de semana entero, del 12 al 14. ¡Más te vale apuntarlo en el calendario!” Seguía notándose su sonrisa en su voz, verdaderamente estaba muy feliz de habérselo dicho a su mejor amiga.

“Me lo apunto, me lo apunto.” Respondió Seren sin poder evitar sonreír, Riddle contagiándola de su buen humor. “En serio, me alegro un montón. Mírate, casándote. Que aún me acuerdo cuando tenías como quince años y decías que el amor era una tontería que te quitaba tiempo de otras cosas.” Y era verdad, le había dicho eso tras oírla hablar de Dalharil media hora seguida.

Riddle expulsó aire por la nariz a modo de risa. “Ya, ya. Tenía quince años, no me lo tengas muy en cuenta. No quieres que te recuerde cómo eras con quince años. Y créeme, puedo hacerlo, tengo fotos de Tuenti y todo.”

La cara de Seren había ido cambiando conforme más hablaba. “Ah… No, no, no, no… Por favor.” Había ido diciendo. “Sé que las tienes, ¿por qué las tienes?” No le dejó tiempo a responder. “Meh, eres tú, claro que las tienes.” Suspiró. “Déjalo estar, no quiero acordarme de cómo era yo con quince años, nadie quiere acordarse de cómo era yo con quince años.”

“Je, je. Vale.” Se rió un poco y la conversación pareció quedar en un cómodo silencio. Seren estaba apunto de despedirse, pero Riddle habló de nuevo. “Oye Seren.” Su tono había cambiado por completo, la risa presente hacía nada ya ni se notaba, estaba serio.

Esto preocupó a la joven. “¿Qué pasa?” Su tono también bajó una octava.

Y fue entonces cuando Riddle soltó la bomba. Algo que el cerebro de Seren no había acabado de procesar. Algo que, por irrelevante que pudiera parecer, iba a ser el detonante de una cosa mucho más grande. “Dalharil viene a la boda.”

Fueron solo cinco palabras. Cinco palabras muy obvias, además. Pues claro que iba a ir, era su hermana. Medio-hermana técnicamente, le recordó una parte de su cerebro a Seren. La parte que no estaba ocupada gritando. Porque, aunque fuese obvio, Seren no era muy lista y era fácil ignorar aquello que quieres activamente ignorar. No sabía qué responder, pero por suerte Riddle le ahorró tener que decir nada, pues siguió hablando.

“No te pido que la vayas a saludar y seáis súper amigas. Pero, por favor, sed civiles. Es mi boda. Quiero tener a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermana en ella.”

Había mucho que quería decir Seren ante eso. ¿Le pedía a _ella_ que fuese civil? Vale que no había sido la mejor persona durante su relación con Dalharil, pero si una de las dos tenía peor carácter, sin duda, era su ex. Además, estaba segura de que si la veía probablemente se enfadase mucho y le gritase. En los diez años que hacía desde que habían cortado, Seren se había esforzado mucho por no cruzársela. A decir verdad, le tenía un poco de miedo, no quería enfrentarse a una bronca como la que tuvieron cuando rompieron, no otra vez.

Por suerte, pudo mantener la compostura, procurando que no se notase en su voz lo nerviosa que estaba. “Claro, es perfectamente entendible. Yo, por mi parte, te prometo no montar ningún numerito ni nada. Quiero decir, es tú día. El único que puede ser el centro de atención eres tú. Bueno, y Dahlia, que si te vas a casar con ella supongo que le gustarán tanto esas movidas como a ti.” El final lo añadió con una leve risa, intentando desviar el tema.

Riddle la dejó, esta vez al menos, porque sabía que no estaba mintiendo al decir que procuraría no armar lío. “Gracias. Y no exactamente, me apoya con mis movidas de _drama queen_ , pero no suele empezar ella.”

“Ah, bueno, casi lo mismo.” Seren sonrió leve, contenta de que hubiese colado.

Se hizo otro momento de silencio, no incómodo exactamente, pero tampoco cómodo. Un silencio expectante. Tras unos segundos Riddle habló.

“Bueno, cielo, eso era todo lo que quería comentarte. Ya te mando cuando estén echas las invitaciones la tuya, que pondrá cómo ir y todas esas cosas, ¿vale? Que tengo que llamar a más gente para avisarles. ¡Chao!”

A Seren le dio tiempo apenas a despedirse antes de que colgase. Se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil, que había vuelto a quedarse negra tras la llamada. Ahora mismo había muchas cosas en su mente.

Una boda. La habían invitado a una boda. Riddle concretamente. A _su_ boda. La boda de Riddle. A la que iba a ir también su exnovia a la que no quería ver ni en pintura. Además, era una boda que iba a durar un fin de semana entero. Había dicho del 12 al 14, eso significaba tres días: viernes, sábado y domingo. Tres días que iba a estar viendo a Dalharil. Tres días en los que las únicas personas conocidas que iba a tener cerca eran Riddle, Dalharil y Lericel. Y a Lericel apenas le conocía porque era muy joven cuando Seren dejó de ir a casa de los hermanos.

Suspirando desbloqueó el móvil. Su cerebro seguía procesando toda esa información. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue abrir el chat grupal con sus amigas y mandar el meme del perro en la casa ardiendo que decía “I’m fine”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS


	2. ¿Qué es un fake dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren paniquea on main en el grupo de whatsapp de las arpías. Por suerte, Hoja tiene una idea que puede que le sirva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir a las arpías siendo un poco mamarrachas siempre me da vida y aquí salen siéndolo, living. Btw, cada una tiene una forma distinta de escribir por mensaje.

[23/05 12:27] Hoja: ?????

[23/05 12:27] Hoja: todo bien Seren?

[23/05 12:28] Seren: ªªªª

[23/05 12:28] Hoja: me tomare eso como un no

[23/05 12:28] Lyrial: O.O pobre perro

[23/05 12:29] Lyrial: Y pobre Seren u.u”

[23/05 12:30] Vistra: ¿Qué pasa?

[23/05 12:31] Seren: Va audio

[23/05 12:31] _Seren envió una nota de voz de 2:57 minutos._

[Transcripción:

Bueno, a ver… ugh… esto es complicado de explicar… Vale, ya he respirado. A ver, empiezo de nuevo. Debería borrar este audio y empezar de nuevo, pero mira, ahí tenéis treinta segundos bien chulos de yo respirando.

Pues veréis, ¿recordáis…? Ugh, ¿recordáis esta ex de la que hablo siempre que me pilló un pedal? La primera, de la que me puto pillé tanto y luego acabó todo fatal. Pero que su medio hermano y yo somos super amigos. ¿Os acordáis no? Que más de una noche me habéis tenido que quitar el móvil para que no le mandase un mensaje a las 4 de la mañana…

Esa, sí. Pues, ¿recordáis al hermano? Os he hablado mil veces de él, es majísimo. Y también un capullo… No me malinterpretéis, le quiero como si fuese mi hermano, pero es un capullo. No está mal que lo diga, él me llama tonta a mí. Es como un acuerdo que tenemos, no os lo cuestionéis.

¡Que me voy por las ramas! ¡Agh! Perdón… perdón…

Pues la cosa es que el hermano, se llama Riddle por cierto, por si aún no lo acabáis de ubicar, se casa. Y os preguntaréis qué tiene eso que ver con mi crisis existencial actual. Pues que me ha invitado a la boda.

Y a su hermana también.

Estoy jodida tías. Soy incapaz de mantener mi mierda delante de esa chavala. Que es que a veces aun flipo de que saliéramos juntas porque wow, tremenda diosa. Y de pensar que la voy a tener que ver, cuando si me la cruzase por la calle literal que me iría corriendo en dirección opuesta… Y ADEMÁS LA VOY A TENER QUE VER SIN TENER NOVIA, ME CAGO EN TODO.

Que es que dices, si yo ahora estuviera saliendo con alguien pues mira, me puedo centrar más en mi pareja, puedo intentar ignorarla… También puede que pudiese quedar un poco mejor delante de ella, ya que es un poco triste ver a tu ex que rompió contigo porque eras una mierda de persona y que, pues bueno, tú sigas sin pareja…

Joder, llevo casi tres minutos, me enrollo más que las persianas. Mejor me callo ya… Sí… Pues eso.]

[23/05 12:35] Hoja: ya…

[23/05 12:35] Hoja: la ex es esta

[23/05 12:36] Hoja: la del pelo blanco

[23/05 12:36] Hoja: no?

[23/05 12:36] Seren: Si

[23/05 12:37] Vistra: Que mal.

[23/05 12:37] Lyrial: OoO y que vas a hacer?

[23/05 12:38] Seren: Morirme?

[23/05 12:38] Lyrial: no, por favor :(((

[23/05 12:38] Seren: Lyrial cielo, que es broma

[23/05 12:39] Lyrial: aun asi :((((((

[23/05 12:41] Hoja: lol puedes llevarnos a una de nosotras como novia de mentira

[23/05 12:42] Seren: HOJA

[23/05 12:42] Seren: ESTO

[23/05 12:42] Seren: NO ME LO ESPERABA DE TI

[23/05 12:43] Vistra: Esa idea parece sacada de una telenovela…

[23/05 12:43] Hoja: pero puede funcionar

[23/05 12:44] Hoja: quiero decir

[23/05 12:44] Hoja: seren tiene un problema

[23/05 12:44] Hoja: esto lo soluciona

[23/05 12:44] Hoja: yo lo veo

[23/05 12:45] Taliran: LMAO Si lo hace me pido ser la fake novia

[23/05 12:45] Hoja: mirala como ha aparecido

[23/05 12:45] Lyrial: no lo entiendo :S

[23/05 12:46] Taliran: perDONA?

[23/05 12:46] Taliran: Insinuas algo Hoja?

[23/05 12:47] Hoja: yo solo digo que has saltado enseguida cuando se ha dicho que seren tenga una novia de mentira ;)

[23/05 12:47] Taliran: Rude.

[23/05 12:48] Vistra: Wow, punto final. La has picado.

[23/05 12:48] Lyrial: pero porque quiere Seren una novia de mentira?

[23/05 12:49] Hoja: para quedar bien lyrial

[23/05 12:49] Hoja: es un convencionalismo social

[23/05 12:49] Hoja: no te rayes

[23/05 12:50] Seren: NO ME HE IDO NI 10 MINUTOS

[23/05 12:50] Seren: Y YA ME LA HABEIS LIADO

[23/05 12:51] Hoja: :D

[23/05 12:51] Seren: Pero bueno…

[23/05 12:51] Seren: Ignorando el tema de si Tali ha saltado muy rapido ante la posibilidad

[23/05 12:51] Taliran: Que no lo he hecho ¬.¬

[23/05 12:52] Seren: Que vale

[23/05 12:52] Seren: Que estoy muy desesperada

[23/05 12:52] Taliran: OYE

[23/05 12:52] Seren: Que necesito pareja para esa boda

[23/05 12:52] Hoja: increible esta realidad en la que nos ha tocado vivir

* * *

[23/05 12:53] Seren: Oye Tali

[23/05 12:53] Seren: Que puedes decir que no

[23/05 12:54] Seren: Si no quieres venir y lo decias de coña

[23/05 12:54] Taliran: Ah

[23/05 12:54] Taliran: No te rayes

[23/05 12:54] Taliran: Por mi bien

[23/05 12:54] Seren: Okay

[23/05 12:54] Seren: Muchas gracias en serio

[23/05 12:55] Seren: Deberiamos hablar de que vamos a decir exactamente y esas movidas

[23/05 12:55] Seren: No le he dicho a Riddle que tengo pareja asi que fijo que pregunta

[23/05 12:55] Seren: Y creeme

[23/05 12:56] Seren: Este tio pilla las mentiras enseguida hay que tener cuidado de que decimos delante de el y asegurarnos de que sea lo mismo

[23/05 12:56] Taliran: Okay

[23/05 12:56] Taliran: El como nos conocimos podemos decir el de verdad supongo

[23/05 12:56] Taliran: Que mas?

[23/05 12:57] Seren: Pues tenemos que pensar como empezamos a salir

[23/05 12:57] Seren: Quien se declaro a quien

[23/05 12:58] Seren: Le voy a decir que estabamos de rollo y por eso no tenia claro si invitarte a la boda conmigo o no pero que hemos hablado y hemos decidido ir mas en serio

[23/05 12:58] Seren: Te parece?

[23/05 12:58] Taliran: Vale

[23/05 12:58] Seren: Tambien bueno

[23/05 12:59] Seren: Si hay algo que te incomode a la hora de fingir que salimos dimelo

[23/05 12:59] Seren: A mi me da igual todo tbh

[23/05 13:00] Taliran: Same

* * *

Seren se esperó a la tarde, que pareciese que había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para haber quedado y hablado con su supuesta pareja. Llevaba ahora mismo unos diez minutos entrando y saliendo del chat con Riddle. Preparándose mentalmente para el mensaje que iba a mandar. El sticker de Zendaya con una taza de té que le había mandado él en su última conversación mirándola, como si la situación no fuese tan tensa como era realmente.

La situación se sentía un poco surrealista. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿De verdad iba a mentirle y decir que estaba saliendo con Tali? Aun estaba a tiempo de no hacerlo. En realidad tenía otras opciones, unas más maduras. Podía ir a la boda sola, seguro que iba más gente y podía intentar evitar a su ex todo lo posible. También podía no ir, aunque le sabía mal por su mejor amigo.

Y luego estaba también otra opción, una que rondaba su mente a la vez que su dedo danzaba peligrosamente cerca del icono de nuevo chat. Podría hablar con Dalharil. Podría intentar hacer las paces, que al menos pudiesen hablarse de forma civil, como había dicho Riddle. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Por mucho que abriese el chat se quedaría ahí, igual que tantas noches. Viendo su foto, leyendo su nombre una y otra vez, e inevitablemente cerrando la app en el momento en el que apareciese en línea.

No. La verdad es que Seren estaba dispuesta a dejar que su vida se convirtiese en un facsímil de una telenovela o una película romántica con tal de no tener que lidiar con esta situación. ¿Qué una pareja falsa era un cliché y un plan realmente malo? Pues sí, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo ninguna de las otras posibilidades.

Escribió el mensaje y dudó un momento antes de poner el emoticono al final, pero pulsó enviar antes de que pudiese arrepentirse. Porque sabía que si lo pensaba dos veces no lo enviaría. Y justo cuando apareció la confirmación de que Riddle lo había recibido, Seren bloqueó el móvil. No estaba dispuesta a lidiar con la respuesta ahora.

* * *

[23/05 17:12] Seren: Hey Riddle. Voy a llevar una acompañante a la boda <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a acabar un poco después, cuando Riddle ya ha visto el mensaje, pero quiero que los caps sean cortitos (1-2k, preferiblemente cerca de 1k) y este lleva ya 1.3k, no quería que esa escena se me alargase demasiado y estuviese rozando los 2k. Además, así lo dejo en cliffhanger.


	3. ¿Todo bien?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren recibe la llamada de Riddle más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero al parecer cuelga muy pronto. ¿Por qué será?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía la primera mitad escrita desde hace meses, por fin me he sentado a acabar este cap.

No pasaron ni diez segundos desde que el mensaje apareció como leído hasta que su móvil empezó a vibrar con la llamada entrante. Si ya era raro que Riddle la llamase, que lo hiciese dos veces el mismo día lo era aún más. En retrospectiva, Seren debería haberlo visto venir al decidir decírselo así.

Descolgó, acercándose el teléfono al oído, aunque con el grito de su amigo fue un gesto un tanto innecesario. Podría prácticamente haberle oído, aunque no la hubiese llamado, solo del volumen con el que habló.

“¡¿Estás saliendo con alguien?! ¡¿Y no me había enterado yo?!”

Seren se mordió el labio con un poco de nerviosismo. Sabía que era mala idea coger el móvil, pero lo había hecho igualmente. De todos modos, siendo Riddle como era, probablemente se hubiese extrañado más de que no contestase.

Cogiendo aire empezó a hablar. “Sí, es que verás…” Cruzó los dedos deseando que su voz sonase lo más convincente posible. “Estábamos de rollo, a mí ella me gustaba un poco, pero no lo tenía del todo claro. Pero con lo de la boda me ha dado por pensar, y lo hemos hablado, y pues mira… Que estamos saliendo.”

Se hizo una pausa, muy larga si alguien le preguntase a Seren. Pero igual era cosa de los nervios. Fueron unos segundos en los que estaba segura de que su amigo había, de algún modo, visto a través de su mentira sin tener que tenerla delante. Un momento de escrutinio, decidiendo si el tono de su voz había sido lo suficiente realista.

Finalmente se oyó hablar al otro lado de la línea. “Ah, ¡me alegro!” Lo dijo con un tono en el que no se advertía sospecha, pero tampoco alegría exactamente.

Seren frunció el ceño levemente, pero decidió no mirarle el diente al proverbial caballo regalado. Si Riddle había picado, que picase, aunque no se alegrase del todo por ella. Ya le diría tras la boda que habían roto o algo.

Iba a responder, pero el otro empezó a hablar de nuevo.

“Bueno, te dejo pues, que estoy ocupado. Ya sabes, cosas de la boda. Es solo que me ha extrañado que no me hubieses comentado nada. Siempre me cuentas esas cosas.”

Intercambiaron despedidas rápidamente y cuando Seren por fin vio la pantalla negra de su teléfono, no pudo evitar soltar un aire que ni sabía que había estado reteniendo.

* * *

Para Riddle, mentir era como respirar. No le suponía ningún problema y le resultaba muy natural. Por eso no había tenido ningún reparo en mentirle a Seren diciéndole que estaba haciendo cosas de la boda. Por eso no le había preocupado hacerla creer que se lo había tragado. Y, también, porque ahora mismo había algo que le preocupaba más.

Porque puede que se le diese bien mentir, ocultar la verdad, tergiversar palabras… Pero una vez alguien había visto algo él no podía hacer que lo olvidase. Así que ahora mismo se maldecía un poco en el foro interno de su mente, por no haber ocultado las notificaciones. Porque el mensaje de Seren había llegado justo cuando estaba enseñándole una cosa con su móvil a Dalharil.

El café que descansaba delante de cada hermano parecía helarse más deprisa con el silencio que se había adueñado de la mesa tras la llamada. Sus ojos se cruzaron y su azul pudo encontrar en el marrón de ella un hermetismo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver dirigido a sí.

“¿Dal?” Preguntó, intentando que no se notase el miedo o la incertidumbre en su voz.

Ella respondió tajante, seca, de una forma que no solía ser la que usaba con él. “¿Qué?”

Riddle no apartó la vista, pese a que su hermana sí lo hizo. “¿Todo bien?”

Ella le volvió a mirar, esta vez con determinación. Pero si a Riddle se le daba bien mentir, también se le daba bien pillar cuando alguien lo hacía. Y su hermana no es que fuese especialmente buena. Ella era muy directa, más con él. Sin embargo, esta vez hasta Lericel podría ver lo que pasaba.

“Claro, ¿qué va a ir mal?” Su boca se convirtió en una fina línea, retándole a responder.

Él no lo hizo, claro que no lo hizo. Porque sabía cómo solían acabar la mayoría de las conversaciones que involucraban a Seren. Y no iba a hacer que su hermana pasase el mal trago en medio de una cafetería. Le gustaba pensar que tenía más tacto del que hacía falta para darse cuenta de cuándo dejar de presionar a su hermana.

No es que tuviese mucho, se lo habían dicho varias ocasiones. Y no lo consideraba algo tan terrible. A veces era necesario decir las cosas cómo eran. Pero sí que guardaba el que tenía para aquellos cercanos a él, aquellos a quienes quería proteger. Sobre todo a Dalharil, Dahlia y Lericel. Su familia.

El silencio empezó a alargarse. No sabía muy bien qué decir, pero sabía que debía ser él quien hablase primero. Su hermana no era muy buena con las conversaciones insustanciales, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba ahora para distraerse del tema en cuestión.

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para comentar cualquier tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza, ella habló.

Lo hizo con voz clara, sin apenas ningún resto de lo qué fuera que impregnaba su tono en la conversación anterior, cuando había dicho estar bien. “Voy a llevar a alguien a la boda.” Declaró como si no se tratase de nada importante, pero a la vez con la determinación de quien sabe que lo es.

Riddle no pudo más que parpadear, sorprendido. Había mil preguntas corriendo ahora mismo por su mente, sin ningún orden. Pero la que se escapó fue la más imperante. “¿A quién?” Y consiguió mantener el tono para que no sonase tan desesperado como en su cabeza. Porque le rondaba una idea y prefería no considerarla, prefería pensar que su hermana era más inteligente que eso.

“Ya lo verás.”

Y ya estaba de vuelta el hermetismo, esa forma de hablar que tan pocas veces usaba con sangre de su sangre. Riddle no pudo hacer más que suspirar. No iba a decirle nada, al menos no ahora. Pero una pequeña parte de sí se preguntó si todas las sáficas compartían una única neurona y si era tan poco útil para todas ellas. O si tal vez era cosa de Seren y Dalharil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddle preguntándose si todas las wlws tienen una misma neurona y no funciona bien es un mood en todos mis fics de estas dos en los que sale Riddle


End file.
